


Nuts and Oversized Dolts

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Burping, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Ruby decides to finally let herself go and get really fat, and Penny is very happy to help her on her way.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 12





	Nuts and Oversized Dolts

Ruby wasn't one for vanity, but she found herself spending a lot more time in front of her apartment's mirror than usual. Her black pyjamas were snug, her buttons were starting to be pulled tight by her full figure. It was something she had been working on for a while, but she had been nervous about it. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, she noticed a flash of ginger hair as her lovely android girlfriend Penny came around behind her and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist.

"Good morning Ruby," Penny whispered, giving Ruby a little squeeze.

"Hey Penny," Ruby replied, putting her hands over Penny's. Penny tilted her head quizzically at Ruby's distracted tone.

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Ruby pursed her lips in thought.

"No, I… uh… It's complicated," Ruby eventually answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penny offered. "I could make your favourite strawberry pancakes for you." Ruby smiled softly.

"Can you make me a lot of them?" Ruby asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Penny affirmed with a confident nod.

A little while later, Ruby was on the couch, trying to think of the best way to explain things to Penny, while Penny was finishing cooking up a storm in the kitchenette behind her.

"Here you go, Ruby. I have made 12 large strawberry pancakes," Penny announced as she brought a tray over. The tray also had maple syrup and chocolate chips on it, Ruby's favourite additions to any pancake stack. "Ruby, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's… Have you noticed me putting on weight lately?" Ruby asked as she slathered on a very generous amount of syrup and sprinkling on plenty of chocolate chips, even lifting up the pancakes to get them in between each layer.

"Yes, I have noticed your recent weight gain," Penny stated.

"And… you didn't mention it?" Ruby continued.

"I was told it was rude to mention someone gaining weight," Penny commented. "Also, you said you liked the food I made, and I thought that you losing weight would mean you would not want to eat it," she added, her voice taking on the tiniest hint of sadness.

"Well, about that… I don't want to lose weight," Ruby said. Penny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I actually want to gain more weight. So… if you wanna make more food…"

"Oh, Ruby, I would love to!" Penny cheered as she wrapped Ruby in a tight hug. Fortunately, over the years Penny had learned to restrain her strength, so Ruby wasn't in danger of having the air squeezed out of her by her girlfriend. Instead, Ruby's smile beamed across her face.

"Thank you so much," Ruby said softly. "Can you promise not to tell the others? It's… not exactly normal to want to put on weight, especially the amount of weight I wanna put on."

"Do not fear, Ruby my girlfriend, I will not tell anyone," Penny promised. With that, Ruby dug into her stack of pancakes. Her recent stuffings had certainly helped her improve her stomach capacity, but this stack of pancakes was going to be a formidable foe. Penny was knelt next to her, quietly cheering Ruby on as Ruby powered through the behemoth of a breakfast. It was easy going for the first half, but the second half was a struggle. Still, Ruby powered on, knowing this was how she was going to get so very fat. Not long later, Ruby was done. Her round and taut stomach was achingly full and the buttons over her belly were barely staying intact, but she had defeated this pile of pancakes.

"Oof. Those were some good pancakes," Ruby said with a groan as she slouched in her seat.

"Well done Ruby!" Penny cheered. "If you continue to eat like this, you will gain weight very quickly."

"I hope so," Ruby said, her smile back on her face. "Hey, Penny, could you undo these buttons and give me a belly rub?" she asked, pointing to the strained buttons over her belly. Immediately, Penny sprung into action, popping each button open with one quick movement each, exposing the pale ball of a belly Ruby was now sporting. She then gingerly reached out with her hand to rub large, soothing circles on Ruby's belly. "Ooh, Penny, that feels so good," Ruby moaned with pleasure. "Thank you so much. For the pancakes, for the belly rub, and for being cool with making me fat."

"You are very welcome," Penny said with a voice even sweeter than the pancakes that Ruby had just devoured. Ruby leant up and placed a quick kiss on Penny's lips, then Penny leant in to return the favour.

The following years were good for the couple. Relaxing, quiet and calm. This gave the couple ample time to make Ruby truly massive. The most defining feature on Ruby's newly expanded body was her blimp-like belly. It was round and incredibly soft, even when it was stuffed to the brim with food, thanks to the massive layer of fat over it. It stuck out so far that Ruby often lost things beneath it, and she hadn't seen her toes in a good long while. It hung down enough to pour over her waistband and reach her knees when it wasn't propped up on something, as it often was. Everything below her waist was what everyone tended to notice next. Her thighs were wider than Penny's whole body, and they were girthier than the average tree. Her rear was like a pair of beanbags, but even more comfortable to sit on, which Ruby spent almost all of her time at home doing. These were supported by incredibly wide hips, wide enough that the couple had to widen the door frames in their apartment after Ruby got wedged in them a couple of times, as much as Ruby did enjoy that little reminder of just how massive she was becoming, as if her constant waddling and wobbling whenever she walked wasn't enough. Compared to all of that, her breasts seemed fairly small, even though they were almost the size of her head and were larger than anyone else that she knew. They were such a nightmare to buy bras for that Ruby often went without, especially when lazing around the house. Her big, chunky arms were also pretty large by any normal person's standards, but small compared to the rest of her. Even her face was obviously fat, rounding out and getting a wobbly second chin.

Nowadays, Penny also had to learn clothing alterations in addition to cooking and baking, as Ruby was part too large for most of the clothes she could buy. Even then, Ruby very rarely was fully dressed, most often having her big belly hanging out, with her shirt just covering her chest and wearing some sort of extra comfortable pants, whether it was stretchy sweatpants or flannel pyjama pants. It might not have been as stylish and cool as what she used to wear, but it worked. Especially on days like these, when she just planned to laze around the house.

It was Penny and Ruby's anniversary, and Ruby had just awoken to the smell of cooking bacon. She heaved herself so she was sitting upright, a more difficult task than it used to be, thanks to the mountain of extra weight she carried, especially around her belly. After that came the even more difficult task of actually getting up off the bed. She rocked back and forth, making the reinforced bed creak dangerously loudly as she built up momentum. Then, she launched herself up off the bed and onto her feet. She staggered forward a bit, before her belly bumped into the wall. She put her arms out to steady herself, making sure not to move her feet too much as she stabilised. Once she was finally sure she wasn't going to take a tumble, and once she had caught her breath, she waddled towards the door and out into the living area. She held her pendulous belly to make sure it didn't swing too much and take something out with her incredible girth. She followed the scent and found Penny in her fluffy robe, with a pink apron over it. Penny was in front of the stove, which was covered in frying pans cooking a large assortment of breakfasts. To anyone else, it would have looked like Penny was feeding a large family, which was fitting, as Ruby outweighed the average family at this point. Ruby slowly padded towards Penny, until she gently bumped her belly into Penny's back.

"Mornin' Pretty Penny!" Ruby chirped cheerily. Penny jumped slightly in surprise, before turning to face her girlfriend.

"Good morning to you too Ruby," Penny replied, her smile beaming brighter than the sun. "Are you ready to be fed?" Ruby's rumbling stomach answered that for Ruby as she blushed the shade of her namesake. "Oh dear, you need food soon. Take a seat on the couch, I will bring you some food." With that, Ruby placed a soft kiss on Penny's smiling cheek and waddled over to the couch. She sat down heavily, filling the whole two-person couch and spilling over the sides, her arms resting on the headboard of the couch.

"Oof, that's my exercise for the day," Ruby groaned as she got comfortable in her seat.

"Ruby, it is bad for your back to sleep on the couch," Penny reminded Ruby as she brought a plate over, stacked high with bacon and scrambled eggs on toast. Penny sat on the arm of the couch, as there was nowhere else for her to sit, and leant in with the plate and fork. "Open wide, Ruby," she cooed. Ruby lazily opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Penny placed a forkful of food on Ruby's tongue and she was mentally gone.

This had been happening to Ruby most days over the last few years. Ever since Ruby fully gave in to her gluttony and ever since Penny had started to get exceptionally good at cooking, Ruby found that one taste of Penny's delightful food was enough for her to lose all focus and drift into gastronomical bliss, happy to just eat and eat and eat, never stopping unless she absolutely, undeniably needed to. The next thing she knew, every time this happened, Penny was out of food and Ruby was well and truly stuffed. This time was no exception, except this time, the sky outside was dark. Ruby may have been a late riser, but it was definitely still morning when she woke up. That must have meant that she had been getting fed literally all day, and her stomach sure felt like it had spent the whole day being stuffed full of food.

"Ooh, Penny, that feels so good," Ruby moaned as the world came back into focus. Eventually, she noticed that Penny had gotten up, returning a bowl to the kitchenette. Ruby turned her head and saw a monumentally tall stack of dishes, probably every last plate, bowl, and anything else that could hold food. There were even some cooking trays, suggesting that Penny had fed Ruby food fresh from the oven. Penny came back and got back into her position on the couch's arm.

"Oh, Ruby, I am very glad that you enjoyed yourself," Penny cooed, leaning in to snuggle up against her gargantuan girlfriend. "Would you like a belly rub?" she asked.

"Yes please," Ruby immediately answered. Penny got to work as quick as she could, rubbing large, soothing circles across Ruby's belly, as she always did. It always relaxed Ruby, the familiar feeling and the way it helped soothe her overly-stuffed belly. Of course, it often led to loud belches, and today was no different. Ruby's belch was so loud, so powerful, that she felt it in her whole body. She was glad Penny was a robot and her hearing couldn't be damaged by such a mighty belch, especially with how long it was. After a solid minute of belching on and off, Ruby finally felt like her stomach had settled. "Oof, I needed that. Are, uh, are the neighbours gonna complain about the volume again?"

"Do not worry Ruby, I believe those were your quietest burps this week," Penny said, sounding reassuring. "However, I will still remain alert for Noise Control."

"Heh, thanks Penny. I'd do it myself, but, uh…" Ruby trailed off as she made a futile attempt to stand up. She would have tried her momentum trick to stand up, but definitely not on a full stomach.

"That is okay Ruby, I am happy to help you," Penny said sweetly. Ruby leant in towards Penny, and Penny followed Ruby's lead. Their lips gently met for a moment.

"Thank you Penny, for everything," Ruby said with a small smile. "I never thought I'd be able to get as big as I wanted, and I don't think I could've done it without you."

"Oh, Ruby, it has been my pleasure to help you get this big," Penny replied, wrapping Ruby in a big hug.

"I, uh, I think this is as big as I wanna get, though," Ruby said sheepishly. "I think I might be starting to get too big."

"Very well, I will make sure to balance out your caloric intake to make sure you do not continue to gain weight. Can I still feed you?" Penny hoped.

"As long as I'm around, I'd love it if you fed me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very late birthday gift for SymmetryFats over on DeviantArt. I'd had this specific idea for a while now, and I'm very lucky that Sym asked for something with Ruby and Penny in it (and Ruby getting fat).
> 
> Anyway, just got the 1 gift fic left before I get onto the DA follower celebration thingamabob. You can find more info on that here: http://fav.me/de39nit
> 
> So far, there's only 5 fics in the running, so feel free to add your votes. You've got a good chance of getting your one picked.


End file.
